Pourquoi les chats sont de gros fainéants
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Les chats dorment souvent. Wifi Sommet et ses amis les chats n'échappent pas à cette règle. Mais pourquoi ? Car il y a une bonne raison à ça. OS avec de l'humour pourri et complètement surréaliste. Parce que je n'aime pas les chats. Alors qu'ils font des choses secrètes la nuit...


**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je vous préviens tout de suite, cet OS, c'est un peu du grand n'importe quoi X) Pas du tout sérieux, un gros délire assez court écrit en une seule fois, entre deux phases d'écriture de mes fanfics principales.**

 **Pourquoi un tel OS ? Au départ je voulais faire un truc qui ridiculise les chats car je suis plus chien que chat (mais au final, j'ai plutôt fait l'inverse). Je voulais un truc complètement barré et ça a donné... ce que vous allez lire. Et puis c'est de la faute de Mathieu Sommet qui il y a environ un mois a mis une photo de son chat (celle utilisée pour cette fic) avec pour légende : "Je suis la justice dans cette ville." C'est de sa faute à lui.**

 **Alors Mathieu Sommet s'appartient, son chat lui appartient, et les différents chats cités appartiennent à leurs maîtres.**

 **Je ne connaissais pas le nom de chat de Nyo, aussi je remercie Lucasse pour m'avoir indiqué le nom. **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

\- Bon, je pars à la soirée d'Antoine au bar à quelques rues d'ici, tu seras sage hein, chaton ?

Mathieu regarda son chat. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas. L'humain qui lui servait d'hôte s'attendait-il réellement à une réponse de sa part ? Affligeant. Malgré toutes les photos et vidéos qu'il prenait de lui, jamais l'être qui n'hésitait pas à l'exploiter sans gêne pour son travail n'avait su déchiffrer le langage si savant des chats. Mais devant l'air insistant de cet être qui daignait parfois le nourrir, Wifi voulut lui faire plaisir, histoire qu'il s'en aille plus vite, et lui répondit.

\- Écoute, t'es sympa, mais si tu pouvais partir, ça m'arrangerait, d'accord ? Alors fais-le en vitesse ou je me fâche !

Mathieu sourit et lui caressa affectueusement la tête.

\- A plus tard, chaton !

Évidemment, il était persuadé qu'il avait miaulé de plaisir. Pauvre humain. Pauvre humanité. Heureusement que les Hommes avaient pour fonction de servir les chats, sinon il y aurait longtemps que ces deniers auraient conquis le monde et le domineraient sans partage. Depuis l'Antiquité égyptienne en fait. Mais le congrès international des matous réunis à l'époque avait démontré l'utilité humaine. Alors depuis quatre mille ans, les chats faisaient semblants d'être idiots et dociles pour qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Même si depuis quelques années, avec l'arrivée d'internet, certains félins en profitaient pour créer le buzz et faire parler d'eux à la place des humains, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Une fois certain que le pigeon qui était persuadé d'être le maître était loin, Wifi alla sur son arbre à chat et sortit de sous un coussin une montre à l'allure bizarre. Wifi la mit sur une patte et l'alluma avant de prendre la parole.

\- Hey les gars, vous pouvez venir, l'esclave est parti ! dit-il à la montre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un premier chat se téléporta devant lui, avec la même montre à une patte.

\- Il était temps que tu m'appelles ! Je m'ennuyais chez moi ! Mon maître est parti depuis longtemps ! s'exclama Moriarty.

\- Mori, Brest c'est loin d'ici. Links devait bien partir longtemps en avance, contrairement à Mathieu.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu pendant trois jours d'affilé Toute la vie en continue, toi !

\- Non mais j'ai vu des trucs tellement horribles que tu ne peux même imaginer.

\- Pire que quoi ? Que mon aaaaantre ? demanda une nouvelle voix.

Les deux chats se retournèrent pour voir un nouveau venu, fraîchement téléporté.

\- Poupet, cesse donc de parler comme ce Bob, gronda Wifi. Ça m'horripile de voir un des nôtres s'abaisser à imiter un humain.

\- Déjà je m'appelle Wilfrid et en plus c'est lui qui parle comme moi !

Deux autres chats arrivèrent à ce moment-là, avec eux aussi la montre en patte. Il s'agissait de Neko, le chat d'Axolot et de Rocky, le matou de Nyo.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là, nous pouvons commencer la mission, annonça gravement Neko.

\- Mais sois détendu mon pote ! dit Rocky. On fait ça régulièrement, alors soit un peu plus zen !

\- Ouais ! Un peu d'humour est le bienvenu ! beugla Wilfrid.

\- C'est deux têtards qui parlent entre eux et..., commença Moriarty.

\- Franchement, tu n'as rien d'autre dans ton registre ? s'enquit Rocky. Tu nous la sors régulièrement celle-là.

\- Euh... Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on a un pays a sauver ? demanda Wifi, au cas où. Et qu'on devrait y aller ?

\- Roh, Wifi, tu es un peu sur les nerfs toi, commenta Neko.

\- Mathieu m'a encore pris en photo alors que je dormais avant de mettre ça sur internet. Il y a plein de commentaires salaces et zoophiles de fans du Patron à mon propos...

\- Ah ah ah ah ! rit Rocky.

Constatant qu'il était le seul à rire, Rocky s'arrêta et regarda les autres.

\- Attends, ce n'était pas une blague ? demanda-t-il.

\- Franchement, je n'aurais pas besoin de toi, je t'aurais déjà écorché vif, commenta sombrement Wifi.

Avant que Rocky puisse répliquer, Neko cria dans sa montre "Sur les lieux, bite !"

Les cinq félins se retrouvèrent sur le toit d'un immeuble parisien, en cette nuit chaude. Tout semblait calme puis...

\- Attends, je ne me trompe pas, tu as bien dit "bite" ? ricana Wilfrid.

\- JE ME SUIS GOURÉ J'AI VOULU DIRE "VITE" ! PAS BESOIN D'EN FAIRE TOUTE UNE HISTOIRE !

\- Non mais ça ruine tout le sérieux ! s'esclaffa Wilfrid. Qu'est-ce que qu'à fait ton humain aujourd'hui pour que tu ais ce mot-là en tête ?

\- Mieux vaut pas que tu saches...

\- Objectif en vue ! s'exclama Moriarty.

Les cinq chats se figèrent et virent grâce à leurs yeux un groupe d'hommes masqués qui s'avançaient prudemment dans la pénombre en tenant des sacs.

\- Les informations que j'ai collectées en piratant les systèmes d'écoutes et d'informations sont donc exactes, s'auto-glorifia Neko.

\- Rappelez-vous, dit Rocky, ce sont de dangereux terroristes qui veulent faire sauter des bombes qui feront de grands dégâts.

\- Dont le bar où se trouvent nos compagnons humains, grogna Moriarty. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon esclave personnel périr pour une raison aussi stupide, au moins Links me fais régulièrement des câlins.

\- Allons-y, grogna Wifi.

Les chats utilisèrent leur montre spéciale et sautèrent par terre. Leur gadget surpuissant, inventé grâce à leur savoir surhumain (car félin) et dupliqué en quatre exemplaires, leur permit d'atterrir sans se faire mal, même s'ils venaient d'effectuer une chute de dix étages.

\- Bon, chacun va sur un côté, commanda Wilfrid. Qui fait l'appât ?

\- Wifi, comme d'habitude, dit Rocky.

\- Tsss ! J'en ai assez que ce soit toujours moi !

\- T'as une frimousse qui fait toujours craquer tout le monde ! répondit Neko.

\- Je refuse !

\- Promis, si tu le fais, je te file mes gélules qui lustrent mon pelage ! déclara Moriarty.

\- Je fonce !

Wiki se précipita vers les quatre hommes avant de s'asseoir, se lécher une patte et miauler de temps à autre. L'un des terroristes se figea et regarda l'animal.

\- C'est un chat !

\- Miaouuuuuu !

\- Il est mignon, faut l'avouer...

L'attention des terroristes était concentrée sur Wifi qui faisait le beau en rêvant des gélules de son ami Mori. Ce fut pour ça que les hommes ne sentirent qu'au dernier moment les fléchettes remplies de chloroforme venant des montres qui les piquèrent. Les hommes s'écroulèrent, inertes. Les chats miaulèrent leur victoire. Puis Wilfrid composa le numéro du commissariat le plus proche et parla, ses mots traduits grâce à la montre.

\- Humains, venez immédiatement ici, il y a des terroristes avec des bombes, venez vite ou je vous griffe jusqu'à ce que vous mourriez dans d'atroces souffrances ! Ah ah ah ah ah ah !

Les matous attendirent que les policiers arrivent et embarque les hommes et les bombes. Encore une mission accomplie pour les chats ! Mais d'après leurs informations, il y avait d'autres missions à effectuer dans tout Paris. Cela leur prit toute la nuit. Ils ne rentrèrent qu'au petit matin.

Wifi dit au revoir à ses amis et alla se coucher chez lui après avoir rangé sa montre et les gélules nouvellement acquises.

Mathieu rentra peu après, heureux de sa soirée qui s'était prolongée jusqu'à l'aube. Il vit son chat affalé par terre.

\- Toi, t'es qu'un gros fainéant, c'est pas possible ! Tu passes ton temps à dormir !

Wifi ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à son colocataire pourquoi il piquait un petit somme bien mérité et écouta les reproches de l'humain en colère. Cela l'embêta un peu, car il risquait d'avoir moins de câlins et compliments dans la journée qui allait suivre, mais se promit de se venger en faisait ses besoins par la suite dans la douche.

Histoire de rappeler qui est le véritable maître ici.

* * *

 **Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Une petite review au passage ? :3**

 **N'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur mes fics en cours ^^**


End file.
